<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuchillo by missginni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993563">Cuchillo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni'>missginni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cuchillos capaces de perforarlo todo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuchillo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts">Chunnies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Si pudiese elegir, le cambiaría el título. Pero no puedo, y a pesar de todo se ajusta a los parámetros... Aun así, espero que te guste</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son puntiagudos, afilados, del acero más duro del universo, crueles e irrompibles. Cuchillos que lo atraviesan todo sin ningún pudor, sin compasión, perforando mente, piel y corazón como si fuesen nada.</p><p>Exactamente eso es lo que es. <i>Nada</i>. Despojado de cualquier valor, derrotado y vacío, completamente solo. Un producto defectuoso que apartar a un lado y olvidar porque no es importante, ya no.</p><p>Es <i>nada</i>.</p><p>Salvo que aun siente. </p><p>Demasiado. </p><p>Y aun duele, perfora y destruye cada recuerdo, cada palabra gritada al viento sin compasión, cada mirada dolida o humillada y cada golpe lanzado. El adiós nunca pronunciado que aún cuelga el aire, sin saber donde posarse porque no puede ser verdad, final, no es aceptable que termine con una despedida tan simple todo lo que alguna vez soñaron. </p><p>No cuando juraron que siempre estarían ahí.</p><p><i>Juntos</i>.</p><p>Y lo olvidaron cuando aún resonaba entre ellos el portazo que lo rompía todo.</p><p>Yunho no puede soportarlo, apagarlo y olvidarlo. Es demasiado abrumador, demasiado grande para un solo ser humano. Y aun así no quiere una tregua porque es como perder otra vez, por eso se tortura. Por eso los busca incansable a través de las redes, de cada noticia que los menciona, que son casi todas, de cada verdad entre los cientos y cientos de mentiras que lo llenan todo.</p><p>Y vuelven a atravesarle sin pudor, sin compasión, desgarrando y hundiéndose en heridas que aún sangran profusamente. </p><p>Cada nombre el cuchillo asesino que lo remata un poco más, otra puñalada a su alma.</p><p>Junsu.</p><p>Yoochun.</p><p>Jaejoong.</p><p>Yunho es <i>nada</i> sin ellos. Sólo espera que llegue pronto el día en que todo lo que pueda sentir sea eso. <i>Nada</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>